


The Resort

by aroseandapen



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little jealousy, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: When Kirumi invites her two partners out to a resort she’ll be working at for 2 weeks, she doesn’t expect the jealousy that arises during their time there.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	The Resort

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by givethispromptatry on tumblr, though I didn't read the word "palace", so pretend that doesn't exist:
> 
> She watched the two loves of her life hook their arms together, giggling softly to themselves as they walked the paths of the palace garden. She eyed the minimal space between them before looking away as painful longing drenched her to freezing.
> 
> There was no space there for her.

“I’m actually going to be helping out at a resort for the next couple weeks. I was wondering if the two of you would like to join me.”

Kirumi proposed the idea to her girlfriends, not expecting them to refuse. And, as expected, each of their eyes lit up in excitement as soon as she’d finished speaking. A pleased warmth glowed in her cheeks to see the smiles that brightened their faces, Miu especially brazen in her enthusiasm.

“Hell yeah! A vacation sounds fucking awesome right now!” Miu exclaimed. She massaged her shoulder, rotating her arm in its cuff. “After all the work I’ve been doing, my genius brain needs a good rest.”

“Of course.” Kirumi smiled pleasantly. “You’ve been working exceedingly hard lately, you deserve a break.”

Despite boasting mere moments ago, Kirumi’s agreement seemed to embarrass Miu. She dropped her over-brimming aura of self confidence, face reddening as she looked away, idly scratching her chin.

“W-well yeah, of course, that’s what I said. Glad you agree.”

Kaede giggled. She knew as well as Kirumi did the amount of all-nighters Miu put into her inventions. More than once, one or both of them were required to slip into her work room and drag her into bed. Her mirth soon faded however, and she turned back to Kirumi.

“That sounds fun,” she began, a worried frown on her lips, “but it won’t be as fun if you’re working the whole time while we just relax.”

The concern touched her, but Kirumi shook her head. “Not to worry, my love. I’ll have plenty of breaks--and most night off as well.” She held out her hands; her girlfriends took one each. “I’ll have plenty of time to spend with you both these two weeks.”

She stroked their knuckles with her thumbs. The worry lines in Kaede’s face smoothed away, and the smile she adored so dearly returned.

“Ok, then I’m in as well.” She beamed, rivaling Miu’s grin in its intensity. “I can’t wait, when are we leaving?”

\-------

They went to the resort together with similar levels of excitement, though each woman displayed it differently. Kirumi took it upon herself to find out the room the three would occupy, a perk of the job Kirumi took on, and she escorted them so they could drop their things off in it.

Kirumi set her things next to the dresser, smoothed her clothes out, and turned back towards the door they had come through.

“I’m going to see what duties the owner requires of me, please get comfortable in the meantime,” she announced.

“What?” Miu cried out, dismayed. “We just got to, you already gotta start working? What the hell?”

She gave Miu a regretful smile. “Yes, but I’m sure it won’t be too difficult. I need to learn what is expected from me while we’re here, after all.”

Kaede furrowed her brows. “Will we be able to eat dinner together? It’s already getting pretty late.”

Kirumi smiled, confident in her ability to finish any necessary tasks in record time. “Of course. Just think about what you want to eat tonight, and we can relax in the hot springs together after before bed.”

Kaede smiled, but this time the worry hadn’t completely left her expression. “Alright, see you soon, ‘Rumi.”

“I’ll see you soon. I love you both.”

\-------

Unfortunately, Kirumi underestimated the amount of work that went into running a resort. Even with all her experience and skill as a maid, she found the work required a lot of attention to detail, and tedious repetition that took a great deal of time. After a while, as the evening rolled into night, she realized that she wouldn’t be able to keep her promise to her girlfriends to have dinner with them. She sought them out to let them know, profusely apologizing for having to break her word on this.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kaede assured her as Miu echoed the sentiment. “Just please don’t overwork yourself, ok? We’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah, if you gotta stand up for yourself, you better do that, got it?” Miu said, jabbing a finger in Kirumi’s direction. “No matter how nice this owner bitch is, don’t let her treat you like a workhorse. Alright?”

Kirumi couldn’t help but smile. She felt fortunate in just how understanding they both were. “Thank you. I promise, I won’t let anyone ‘treat me like a workhorse’. I know my limits.”

She shared a brief kiss with each of them, and backed away after. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

\-------

Or not.

By the time Kirumi retired for the night, sore in a pleasant sort of way that told her that she’d done a good day of work, it was rather late. A twinge of regret in her chest made her frown. She’d wanted to spend time with her girlfriends before bed, at the very least, and she doubted either Kaede or Miu were still awake without the things that typically kept them up through the night.

She quietly slipped into their room and, as expected, saw the shadowy shapes of her partners curled up together in the futon in the center of the darkened room. A soft smile alighted upon her lips despite herself, heart swelling with affection for the women she’d invited along with her to the resort. She loved them fiercely, and she was glad that they agreed to accompany her, even if they didn’t get to spend time on that first day together as she’d hoped. Fourteen days was a significant amount of time, though. Kirumi was certain that they’d make time at some point during the coming two weeks.

After she’d changed and made her way to the futons, aligned side-by-side for plenty of space for the three of them. Kaede and Miu’s legs were entangled, Miu’s face--likely drooling away--planted in Kaede’s chest, and their arms entwined tightly about each other.

Another twinge hit Kirumi’s chest, but she couldn’t identify the feeling. Alongside the love she knew she felt was something else, something negative that made her frown at herself. She didn’t understand how she could see falling into bed with the two loves of her life as anything but a blessing after the day she had.

She shook the feeling off and crawled beneath the blanket. As she slipped her own arms around Kaede’s waist, resting her forehead to the back of her head, Miu’s arms brushing up against hers, she identified at least a small part of what muted her pleasure that she’d normally have when getting into bed with her girlfriends. She wished that she could have one of their arms around her as well, without having to wake them to request this with how tightly wrapped up in each other Kaede and Miu were.

That would be inconsiderate though, she thought. Again, she pushed the feeling away and closed her eyes, trying to only think of the warmth of Kaede and Miu next to her as she drifted off to join them in a sweet, well-deserved sleep.

\-------

Nearly a week later found Kirumi just as busy the first night they arrived at the resort. The times she had with Kaede and Miu were distressingly sporadic. Her schedule, however, required a certain flexibility, and Kirumi couldn’t let a guest’s issue go unresolved when she didn’t have anything but leisure time to herself.

Even if that meant that she had to leave her girlfriends to themselves. They understood, at least. Kirumi didn’t like to be idle when there were things to be done. Inwardly, however, Kirumi wished there _wasn’t_ anything for her to attend to. It would be nice, after all, to sit in the sun with two pairs of arms draped around herself, the center of a snug cuddle-sandwich.

“Kirumi!”

Kaede and Miu found her rolling a cart out of a recently vacated room, having cleaned it out.

“Hey, come take a walk with us. The back garden is so pretty,” Kaede sighed, hand on her cheek.

“Yeah,” Miu chimed in. “You know how Kaede’s a slut for some greenery.”

Kaede pouted. “You’re the one who asked if me and ‘Rumi would go through it with you.”

Kirumi laughed softly, but her amusement was short lived. The regret that had seeded the first night there grew then. If only she could...

...but then she realized, the two would be perfectly happy with just them. After three days in the vacation already, surely they were starting to see that they wouldn’t need her there to have a good time after all. And once she realized that, her regret shifted into envy. She felt her face begin to fall, and she did all she could to hold her composure as Kaede and Miu’s gazes searched her face.

“No, I’m sorry, loves. I’m cleaning out some rooms right now; there’re some new guests arriving tonight,” she said.

Miu pursed her lips, eyes scanning. “Well, we can wait for you until after. When’s your next break, babe?”

A lump formed in her throat, even as she smiled. She didn’t want to be the burden holding them back. “No, please, go ahead and enjoy the walk without me. We can always go together next time, all three of us,” she insisted.

Kaede and Miu shared a look. Miu’s lips twitched into a frown and, throwing her arms around Kaede’s arm, she grumbled out, “Fine, we’ll just go then, c’mon Kaede.”

“Oh!” Kaede uttered her surprise as Miu suddenly began to drag her off. She threw a last glance over her shoulder, waving. “Bye, Kirumi! We’ll see you for dinner then, ok?”

Later, while examining the trees and shrubbery for anything that needed trimming, she saw Kaede and Miu, walking along the pebble path with their heads bent together in intense discussion. She eyed the minimal space between them before looking away as painful longing drenched her to freezing. To Kirumi, it seemed as if her suspicions from before were only confirmed.

There was no space there for her.

After that, she found it harder than ever to devote herself completely to her work.

\-------

Another late night. In part, it came from Kirumi’s uncharacteristic lack of focus. She couldn’t get her mind off the envy that had formed from watching the closeness between Kaede and Miu. Without her. Unreasonable as it was, since Kirumi was the one constantly busy and not able to spend time with them like she wanted, she felt left out.

Her body was sore as she dragged herself back to their room, but her heart ached more. If she worked a little harder, balanced things a little better, then maybe she wouldn’t feel this way now.

When Kirumi opened the door, the bright light of the room surprised her.

She stood at the entrance, blinking rapidly. She’d expected the room to be dark, her girlfriends already asleep by the time she retired herself. That wasn’t the case now. Light on, both Kaede and Miu sat on the futon already unrolled. When the door opened and Kirumi tentatively stepped inside, Miu scrambled to her feet.

“Kaede? Mi--oh!”

Miu crossed the room in a flash, throwing her arms and tackling Kirumi with such force that it made her stumble, the wind knocked out of her lungs. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend in turn, quick and instinctive to protect them both from falling to the ground.

“Miu? What happened? Is something wrong?”

“D-dumbass,” Miu began, voice wavering. Kirumi realized, alarmed, that Miu had broken into tears. “That’s what we want to ask _you_.”

Bewilderment swirled about her mind. Kirumi frowned, tilting her head as she gazed down at Miu, confused yet deeply sorrowful at the same time. “I’m sorry? What do you mean?”

Kaede sat on her knees, her fists curled tight against her thighs to steady herself. She looked down at the floor, a hard frown twisting her lips. “We don’t know either. We know you’ve been busy, and we’re really happy you’ve got a job like this, but... we just...” She jerked her face to the side, failing to finish her explanation.

Miu pulled her face from Kirumi’s chest, eyes wide and watery. “If you didn’t want us coming along with you, what’d you even invite us for then?”

Kirumi inhaled so sharply she could cut herself on her breath. Her head buzzed with confusion, her chest frozen on the accusation. She couldn’t stand to see her girlfriends so upset. Worse still, she never wanted them to believe that she wanted anything less than to spend all the time in the world with them both.

“Of course I want you here, Miu. I want you both here,” she insisted, still stunned at the mistaken belief they had. “Did I do something that made you think otherwise?”

“It feels like you’ve been avoiding us. We’ve barely seen you the last three days. And when we have time, sometimes you’re... distant,” Kaede admitted, glancing up at Kirumi from the side.

Kirumi’s face crumpled. One arm still wrapped around Miu, she reached the other out to Kaede in invitation. She took it without hesitation, standing quickly and darting across the room into Kirumi’s waiting embrace.

Squeezing both of her loves to her chest, Kirumi kissed each of them on the top of the head. “Believe me, I’m so glad to have you both here. I’ve just been busy and I thought... I thought, well...”

Shame welled up from the dark corners of her heart, putting pressure on the back of her eyeballs. “I thought you’d both started getting fed up with me. You’re so cute and perfect together, I didn’t think you even needed me anymore.”

Miu stared up at her, distressed by her admission. Kaede wore a similar expression, reaching up to lay her palm flat against Kirumi’s cheek.

“Of course we need you, we love you, ‘Rumi,” Kaede said, with Miu echoing her words. “We’ve really missed you these last few days. It’s not the _same_ without you.”

“That’s right. We thought _we_ were doing something wrong and you didn’t want _us_ around anymore.” 

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” Kirumi apologized, deeply sorrowful for not speaking to her girlfriends beforehand. She’d been so self-absorbed that she hadn’t thought how they would feel. “I didn’t mean to. I really do want to spend time with you both.”

Kaede drew her in for a soft kiss. Once Kirumi pulled back she shared one with Miu as well. At the end of them both, a warm smile managed to find her lips.

She felt better after talking to them, and she only wished she’d done so earlier.

“There’s still a week left,” Kirumi said. “I’ll speak to the owner about maybe lightening on some of my duties, so that I can spend some time with you both.”

“Of course you should!” Miu exclaimed. “You’re not some kinda slave, you should have more time to yourself, with or without us here!”

Kirumi’s smile grew. “You’re right, Miu, of course. Like you said before, maybe I should stand up for myself here.”

She kissed them both again.

“Thank you, really, for speaking to me tonight. I should’ve spoken up before this, and I’ll do better next time, I promise.”

Kaede and Miu returned her gratitude with beaming smiles, though Miu’s was still teary from the cry she’d had just prior. Truly, genuinely, Kirumi was lucky to have these two women in her life.

And in the future, she would fight harder to keep them there.


End file.
